Elna Helene Christine Christensen (1877-1955)
}} Elna Helene Christine Christensen - Immigrated from Denmark to America at age 3. Vital Stats * Father: Carl Christian Christensen (1848-1916) * Mother: Ane Marie Nielsine Mikkelsen (1854-1885) * 1877-Sep-21 : Birth in Kobenhavn,Kobenhavn, Denmark * 1881-1882 : Family migration to Mink Creek Idaho from Denmark at age 4-5. * 1893-Oct-22 : Married to Cumorah Angus Hall (1867-1918) in Mink Creek, Idaho. She had just turned 16. * 1955-Jun-09 : Died in Preston, Franklin Co, Idaho, USA, Biography Elna was the third child of Carl and Ane Marie and was born in Copenhagen, Denmark. Based on the birthplace of younger siblings, we can tell they came to America between May 1881 and Nov 1882. Afterwards a lot of important family events take place in Mink Creek Idaho. Her parents are both buried in Mink Creek Cemetery. She is the daughter of Carl C Christensen and Ane Marie Mikkelsen. Elna and her family immigrated to Mink Creek, Idaho around 1883. She marries Cumorah Hall on 22 October 1893 in Mink Creek. Cumorah Angus Hall occupation was also a blacksmith. Some item that Sylvester Hall had was his father's watch and a miniature horse shoe which Cumorah had made. He married his first wife, Sylvia, when she was 14 years old. She bore him a child two years later. But both mother and child died in November of the following year in Salt Lake City. Sylvia was only 17 years old. His second wife, Elna, was a Danish immigrant. They were married at Mink Creek, which is an unincorporated community in Franklin County, Idaho. Mink Creek is located along Idaho State Highway 36 about 12.5 miles northeast of Preston. They homesteaded at Lewistown, Montana. Since they were members of the LDS Church, the churchwould send member travelers in their area to their farm for assistance. This was over done and burned them out that they became inactive. He died on Christmas Eve, 1918 on the family ranch in Lewiston Montana. This was at about the same time when his son Sylvester had just returned to the mainland after serving in the military overseas during the First World War. The cause of death is believed to be the part of the Spanish Flu that plagued the world that year. Elna died 9-Jun-1955 and was buried on 13-Jun-1955 in Preston, Idaho. FindAGrave his picture of gravestone for Elna H. Hall at the Preston Cemetery confirming birth and death dates above. Husband is buried in Montana. Children of Cumorah and Elna Hall # William Carl Hall (1894-1945) - m. Pearl Jensen # Sylvester Angus Hall (1896-1972) - m. Emma Sparks - 3 children - engineer on the Union Pacific Railroad # May Sylvia Hall (1899-1932) - m. Earl Vanais # Elna Rose Hall (1904-1991) - m. Ralph Ashton # Infant Hall (1910-1910) # Ida Dorothy Hall (1914-1991) - m. Parley Byington References * Hall Prentiss Ancestry * " Christensen Farms - Mink Creek Idaho Commercial Farm Vital Records 1882 New York City Immigration Lists Arrival on Steamship Nevada: Origination Denmark / Source New York, Passenger Lists, 1820-1891. Event Date - 1882/1883. * Carl Christensen (33) * Ana Christensen (27) * Jorgen Christensen (4) * Elna Christensen (3) * Ina Christensen (11 mos) 1920 US Census Take at Lewiston 2nd Ward, Fergus Co, Montana - husbands blacksmith property? Elna is recently widowed and her son Sylvester has just returned from the Great War in Europe. * Elna H Hall (F-42) - Ocp: Common Labor at Hotel * Sylvester A Hall (M-23) - Ocp: Farm Hand - Ranch * Rose E Hall (F-15) * Dorothy I Hall (F-5) * Mary S Vadnais (F-20) - daughter of Elna / Ocp: Work for Private Family * Elna R Vadnais (F-20mos) - granddaughter of Elna, born in Montana 1930 US Census Taken at Preston, Franklin, Idaho * Elna H Hall (F-52) * Dorothy I Hall (F-15) - born in Montana __SHOWFACTBOX__